


A Little Cold to Start a Fire

by PassionThorn



Series: Masks Don't Make Us Kinky [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Ice Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionThorn/pseuds/PassionThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel has always thought Nyssa was a little frigid, turns out that Nyssa likes the cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Cold to Start a Fire

Laurel was still panting and it wasn't just from t heatwave that was practically chocking the city. Nyssa was still painting random patterns in her stomach, the tile against her back only mildly cooler than the air around her. “Okay, I think I'm ready to go again.” Laurel said, her abs dancing as Nyssa found a particular spot. “You recover quickly, little bird, another pleasant surprise.” Nyssa replied. Laurel brushed aside a strand of black hair, “How do you want to do...the thing?” The assassin moved to hover over her, “I leave that to you. I find in situations such as this, the uncertainty that comes with not knowing heightens the pleasure, wouldn't you agree?” Nyssa's lips collided with Laurel's own, the kiss slow yet demanding. Laurel shuttered, her mind flickering back to earlier, when Nyssa had played her body like an instrument, never completely certain of what her next move would be. They broke apart and Laurel rolled them over, placing herself on top, finally removing the shirt and bra that had been bunched up above her breast, the articles disappearing behind her. “Get rid of those.” Laurel said as she moved to the refrigerator, the dark-haired woman shedding her short and panties. Laurel pulled open the freezer door, the blast of cold air instantly hardening her nipples and raising goosebumps across her flesh. 

“I can see why you might like this.” Laurel said, gathering a few cubes in a bowl that sat on the counter. Nyssa was sitting on her heels, the only sign of her arousal was the faint smell in the air and the way her fingers dug slightly into her thighs. “Sometimes I really hate how put together you are.” Laurel said, grabbing a handful of the ebony tresses and pulling her head back. “Then perhaps, little bird, you should try to break me.” Nyssa said. Laurel loved the sound of that, “Close your eyes.” she commanded. The kneeling woman closed her eye slowly, head falling forward as the fingers left her hair. Nyssa heard Laurel slip from the room and return a moment later, padding across to the freezer and releasing another blast of cold air. Laurel plucked up a cube, the heat already making it sweat, and loomed over her lover. Silently she wondered where the first drop should fall, finally letting the cube linger over one pebbled nipple. The drop splashed against her flesh, the nipple hardening even more but Nyssa showed no outward sign of noticing except for a faint twitch of her eyebrow. “So it's going to be like that.” Laurel more stated that asked. She popped the melting cube into her mouth and knelt down, suddenly closing her mouth around the previously unattended nipple. Nyssa's breath hitched as the cold sent a jolt between her legs only to have it replaced by the soothing warmth of Laurel's tongue. Laurel bit down suddenly, the cold having served to only blunt the sting, drawing the sensation out while her other hand teased the unattended breast. The nipple escapes her lips with an audible pop and Laurel plants her hand between the perfect breasts, urging Nyssa to lay back. Laurel grabbed another cube, the fingers of her free hands slipping between the dark-haired woman's legs. Nyssa's breath hitches for just the briefest second as a pair of the vigilante's fingers slip inside her. “You can't keep a straight face forever.” Laurel said, fingers moving painfully slow. Nyssa raised her head off the tile, “I have yet to find something I can not do.” Laurel brought her other hand down then, the cube connecting with the tiny bundle of nerves nestled just above her fingers. Nyssa groaned at the contact and dropped her head back, her hips dancing back and forth, trying to chase the pleasure while at the same time trying to avoid the sudden cold. Laurel smirked at the crack in Nyssa's facade and stopped the gentle teasing of her fingers. Nyssa raised her head again, eyes open and the pupils darkened by arousal, her breathing quickened a bit more. Laurel pulled her fingers free and smiled, the cube drawing tiny circles on the assassin's clit. Laurel drew a wet finger across her lips before sucking it inside, tongue swirling to clean Nyssa's juices from it, and Nyssa slowly shook her head as she realized what her lover had planned. A slender eyebrow cocked in imitation of Nyssa's own habit and the cube dipped lower suddenly, the prone woman's center swallowing it greedily. Her hips jerked then as she hissed through her teeth, the cold sending lightning along her insides, forcing her orgasm into the background as she clenched around the melting ice. Nyssa's hips involuntarily rose off the ground and Laurel seized another piece of ice, adjusting her position to let the other woman's legs to rest on her shoulders. 

She brought her mouth forward, enveloping the wet heat between her lover's legs. Nyssa moaned slightly and dug her heels into Laurel's shoulder, pulling her closer, silently urging her on. Laurel's empty hand drew blunt nails along Nyssa's thigh, as the other hand brought the frozen block closer to her unoccupied hole. Laurel seized the tiny bundle of nerves between her teeth and Nyssa hissed something she didn't understand. Fingers wound into her hair not so subtly, commanding her to keep going. Laurel returned to her licking, tongue plunging as deep as it would go, and cast her eyes upward, finding Nyssa silently panting. She smiled wickedly against the warm, wet skin as the dark-haired woman tightened her grip on her hair.“I got something that'll crack that mask.” Laurel said. She sucked hard on Nyssa clit, the hand holding the mostly melted cube came up suddenly, pressing it between her lover's cheeks. Nyssa's eyes snapped open at the sudden cold, her hips jerking up wildly as she tried to process the sensation. “Come on, open up.” Laurel cooed, the cube making small circles against the tight ring of muscle. Nyssa could practically feel her back passage opening to the frigid intrusion, the cube suddenly slipping inside. Laurel's tongue plunged deep as Nyssa thrashed against the shock of heat and cold battling within her. Laurel kept licking, a single finger slipping between Nyssa's cheeks to push the rapidly melting ice deeper, causing her lover's hips to continuously jerk upward. Laurel tried to pull her finger free after a moment, the clenching muscles seemingly resisting the extraction even more than the initial intrusion. Nyssa's fingers in her hair were so tight she was afraid the assassin would rip it out, Laurel eased the grip loose and finally succeeded in extracting her finger from between Nyssa's cheeks. “Hold on, I got something you'll love.”

Laurel slipped to the freezer and pulled a large icicle from the cold interior. She knelt between Nyssa's legs again, the assassin's eyes blown even wider with arousal than earlier if possible. Laurel ran her tongue along the object in her hand which Nyssa could now see was made of glass not ice, the thought of that unyielding, cold solidity inside her making her clench. “You want this, don't you?” Laurel asked. Nyssa could only nod in response, the dildo moving towards her center even as she did so, her head fell back in anticipation. In the oppressive heat, she could actually feel the cold that had infused the glass, despite the fact it hovered just short of touching her. Suddenly, Nyssa's words from earlier came back to her then, There are many forms of victory, little bird. “Beg.” Laurel commanded. Nyssa's head snapped up, eyes locked with her lover, “What?” she asked indignantly. Laurel fixed the prone woman with her best commanding stare, a look that had made hardened criminals fidget in court, “I want you to beg.” she enunciated every word slowly, drawing them out. Nyssa returned the stare with one of her own, “I do not beg.” Laurel shrugged , pulling the dildo away, “Guess you don't need me then.” Nyssa groaned loudly, hands balled into fist. “Please.” she said, nearly whispered. “Please, what?” Laurel asked, setting the dildo into the bowl of semi-melted ice. “Please, use the dildo on me.” Nyssa said, voice thick with lust and frustration. Laurel smirked and plucked up the dildo, “That's better but I want to win. Say ' Please fuck me, Laurel'.” Nyssa shivered, in either anger or arousal, “Please fuck me, Laurel.” she snarled. Nyssa growled low and deep as the unyielding glass teased her entrance, the cold an intoxicating contrast to the heat that filled the air and pulsed between her legs. Laurel pushed forward suddenly, stretching her wide and causing her muscles to dance as the cold fought a loosing battle against the coiling fire that Laurel had sparked deep within her. Laurel's muscles started to burn as she thrust faster and faster, the thrill of having made the unimaginably dangerous woman beg her for something making the burn worth it. Nyssa went rigid then, captured her bottom lip between her teeth as her orgasm crashed over her.

Laurel slowed the dildo, letting the other woman ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm. Finally, Nyssa went still and Laurel eased the glass object out of her, bringing the toy to her lips. She sucked the glass clean, savoring Nyssa's taste like she once did with her nightly glass of wine, the toy pleasantly warm as she finished. Nyssa groaned something Laurel didn't understand as she sat the dildo down and slid up to hover above her. “What was that?” Laurel asked, Nyssa's eyes still closed. Those eyes opened and she sighed deeply, “I said that you are wonderful, little bird.” Laurel smiled then and kissed her, their fight for dominance finally giving way to affection. “Many forms of victory, right?” Laurel asked when they came apart. Nyssa chuckled, the sound deep and rich, “Indeed. I think we are going to have a most interesting time together.”


End file.
